Thorny Roses
by tacoqueenxx
Summary: Takes place after season 2. I'm not sure if there will be a season 3 so I'm writing my own version. This story is mainly about Shirbert cause they mean the world to me, I love them and can't live without them.


It was a very sunny and warm May morning when Anne Shirley Cuthbert was awoken by the chirping birds on the blossom tree in front of her window.

"Another _glorious_ morning! " Anne signed and started getting dressed, knowing Marilla would probably want some help setting the table for breakfast.

When Anne finally got dressed and braided her usual 2 braids she got down the stairs practically skipping to find Marilla was already setting up plates and Matthew was sitting in his usual chair reading a rather thick book.

"Good morning! Marilla, Matthew! Isn't this just the most alluring morning you've seen in awhile? The birds are chirping, the blossoms are blossoming, butterflies are flying around with their _beautiful_ and unique colors and-"

"As much as I would _love_ to hear about all the things that are happening in front of _my own home,_ your breakfast is getting cold and I wouldn't want you to be late for school. You had a bit of a sleep-in this morning. " Marilla interrupted Anne with a very amused expression on her face.

"Oh Marilla, I'm terribly sorry! it's just I had the most _amazing_ dream that Green Gables was actually a kingdom and you and Matthew were queen and king and I was the princess. Of course that couldn't actually happen because you two are brother and sister-"

"Anne! School! " Marilla interrupted her for the second time in the last minute, arms crossed.

"Sorry, sorry! "

After the Cuthberts all finished their meal (some rather in a hurry do to oversleeping a bit) Marilla packed Anne her lunch and Matthew walked her out the house having headed to the barn anyway.

"Tell Jerry I said hi for me! " Anne called after Matthew with a final wave.

"Will do!" Matthew waved back.

After a lot of humming and skipping Anne arrived at the crossroad where her and Diana meet to find Diana was already there with a half amused - half annoyed look on her face.

"Why are you so late? You're usually the first one here, and I must've waited at least 20 minutes. "

"I overslept a tad, and breakfast was deliciously scrumptious I had to have seconds!" she told her friend as they started walking towards their school.

When they arrived to school (right on time after a bit of running and fast-walking) they were greeted by the usual friendly faces including Ruby, Tilly, Jane, Moody and a not-so-surprising grumpy Josie they went to their usual pond to put their bottles of milk only to find Gilbert sitting on one of the rocks reading a book.

At the sight of him Anne stopped dead in her tracks, she thought maybe she should turn back seeing as he was already busy with his book but it was too late as Diana called out to him.

"Morning Gilbert! " Diana called after him which caught his attention and made him turn around to see Diana and Anne looking down at him.

"Hey Diana... Anne.." he greeted back and his eyes lingered for a moment too long on Anne which made her turn her head in a different direction and turn a bit red. Although, this gesture didn't pass unnoticed by Diana, as she bent down and put her milk in the cold pond.

"I'll see you when in class, I forgot I promised Ruby I'd tell her all about this book I started reading that she wants to borrow. " She said to the pair with a sly smile and stalked off.

"Bye.." Gilbert said, confused by the face Diana made right before she left and how Anne shot her a very angry glare. "Anyway how was your weekend? Hijacked any trains lately?" he smirked at Anne as he looked down at her now standing a foot in front of her with the book in his right hand.

"No! I did that _one time_ and I didn't really have a choice. It was to prevented Miss Stacy from getting kicked out of her job, and if I don't recall it was very much successful." Anne answered defensively.

"I know I was just teasing." Gilbert smiled at the sight of her with her arms crossed and a pout on her face. "I really do admire you for doing that, it was very courageous of you, Anne..."

"T-thanks.." Anne said taken aback by the sweetness in Gilbert's voice and the kindness in his eyes, which made Anne think were his eyes always that brown?

They stood like that, starring at each for a moment when the bell rang for class and they both looked away, feeling slightly awkward.

"Uh yeah. Better get to class. " Gilbert said as he started walking slowly, Anne following closely behind him.

"Of course. Wouldn't want to upset Miss Stacy. " Anne added.

As they entered the classroom full of kids, the both of them took their own seats and took out their stuff. Although neither of them could just bring their full attention to Miss Stacy who was now standing in front of the black board teaching today's lesson.

"Anne? Anne!"

" I'm sorry, what?"

"Anne, did you hear the question? " Miss Stacy was standing in front of Anne with a stern look.

"I'm awfully sorry Miss Stacy, I wasn't paying attention, it won't happen again."

"Very well. Does anyone else know the answer?" Miss Stacy said and walked away now preoccupied with the students on the other side of the classroom.

"What's the matter Anne? Too busy daydreaming about your _boyfriend?_ " Josie taunted in a whisper from behind. Which only made Anne flush and ignore her. Funny enough the person you was paying attention to Josie Pye's taunts was the very person Anne couldn't stop thinking about the last hour.

Gilbert having the similar situation as Anne couldn't help but keep staring at her, he always knew he had a bit of a crush on her but now he keeps wondering if his crush might be something more.

As the day slowly passed and the last bell of the day rang everyone got up and started gathering their things and slowly leave, to Gilbert's amusement Anne and Diana were the last ones in the classroom besides him and Miss Stacy. He was about to leave out the door when be heard a loud thud behind him only to see Anne kneeling on the floor scrambling to pick up her fallen books with Diana by her side.

One of the books had gotten all the way next to Gilbert's left foot, he bended over, picked it up and walked over to where Anne was kneeling and giggling with Diana over Anne's clumsiness.

"You dropped this."

Anne looked up to see those oh so beautiful brown eyes she's been daydreaming about all through class, she reached out to grab the book out off his hand, mumbled a quiet 'thanks' and prayed her cheeks weren't currently the same color as her hair.

When they picked up the last of the books Anne clumsily dropped, she and Diana left the school and headed towards their little book nook which they rebuild after 'The Billy incident' with some help from Ruby who couldn't come to their book club today.

"I know you like Gilbert. " Diana suddenly said to her very redheaded friend.

"That's preposterous, Diana. He was my _enemy_ , we just got on friendly terms, what in the world makes you think I like him? "

"Not just you! I'm pretty sure he has a crush on you as well, he was starring at you all day! And I could tell you were thinking about him too, you didn't raise your hand once! "

"Maybe I just didn't know the answers!"

"Anne Shirley Cuthbert not knowing an answer? Not possible! " Diana exclaimed with a small giggle. She loved Anne but she was known to be ~very~ stubborn. "Oh! We're here! "

As they sat, laughed and talked the day slowly passed and the sun was begging to set. They realized it was time to go home since it would be dark soon and.

"Bye!" Anne waved to her friend one last time before parting their ways and heading home. When she finally made her way home she was greeted by Marilla's and Matthew's friendly faces.

"Hello Anne, how was school today?" Marilla asked while putting the food on the table.

"Oh, it was wonderful as always, educative and all… " Anne answered not wanting to tell them the truth. That she didn't to a word the teacher said today because she knew Marilla would ask her why she wasn't paying attention and Anne didn't want to tell them about how she was daydreaming about _Gilbert Blythe._

"Good, good. " Marilla commented as she sat down on the table with Anne and Matthew who put down his book for supper.

"Mary came over for tea today. " Marilla told Anne who stopped eating at the news, waiting for more information. "I was rather surprised at the news she told me. "

"What did she tell you? Is it good news? Please let it be good news I just couldn't bare it if something was wrong! "

"Oh calm yourself child! She and Sebastian are having a child." Marilla answered, scared of Anne's reaction.

"What?! That's amazing!" Anne practically screamed when she heard. "I'm done with supper I couldn't possibly eat another bite today, I'm going upstairs! Good night!" she got up from the table and ran up the stairs laughing and cheering.

"That is one extraordinary child. " Matthew commented as Anne disappeared on the second floor.

"Yes" Marilla sighed "But I don't think I'll want it any other way."

 **I hope you liked it! I wrote this at 1am because I couldn't sleep and kept thinking about Shirbert!**

 **Feel free to review your honest opinions and be brutal I can take it.**

 **Bye!**

 **~hope**


End file.
